C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé
by lasurvolte
Summary: Hinata avait décidé d'apprendre à Kageyama comment faire des high five absolument parfait. Et puis la leçon avait fini par évoluer.
**Titre :** C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyû ! ne m'appartient pas.

 **Prompt :** Peut mieux faire

* * *

\- Non Kageyama tu peux faire mieux que ça !

C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé. Les high five. Kageyama levait ses mains, pas très sûr de lui, et Hinata tapait dans les mains tendues. Il fallait du temps à Kageyama pour s'habiter, et Hinata avait eut envie de lui donner des cours de high five.

\- Mais non ! Ne lève pas si haut les mains, espèce de grande perche ! Arrête de te moquer de moi en les baissant si bas ! Ais l'air un peu plus motivé…

Ca n'avait pas donné grand-chose, il avait fallu du temps à Kageyama pour faire des à peu près bon high five, et parfois il frappait si brutalement les mains de Hinata, que celui-ci en ressentait la douleur pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Et puis un jour, Kageyama avait fait un high five tellement convenable que Hinata retapa directement dans ses mains, une deuxième fois. Comme pour le féliciter.

\- Génial, t'y arrive maintenant.

Kageyama avait tout fait pour s'empêcher de montrer qu'il était fier, mais très franchement ça se voyait quand même sur son petit nez levé en l'air, et ses joues un peu rouges.

Et puis au cours d'un high five, les doigts de Hinata s'étaient resserrés entre ceux de Kageyama, un réflexe étrange qu'il avait eut. Pendant un temps leurs mains s'étaient trouvés liés. Kageyama n'avait rien dit, il avait pensé que c'était une forme évoluée du high five, si bien que la fois d'après, c'est lui qui noua ses doigts à ceux de Hinata, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi ce dernier rougit. Puisque c'était lui qui l'avait fait le premier.

De high five, en high five « évolué », il y eut cette fois où ils se jetèrent carrément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas responsables. Ils avaient fait une tellement bonne passe, leur faisant gagner le match, que l'excitation avait été trop forte et voilà. Câlin. Même Kageyama avait participé.

\- Tu m'as fait la passe sans qu'on se fasse aucun signe, c'était trop bien non ? Je savais que tu sentirais que c'était le bon moment, tu le sens toujours.

Kageyama venait de se souvenir de son corps bougeant tout seul, faisant la passe à un Hinata qui se tenait déjà prêt à la recevoir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés. Il eut envie de le traiter d'abruti, mais finalement, il ne le fit pas. Ca avait été exaltant. Et le câlin aussi.

Le câlin ne devint pas une habitude, mais parfois… Parfois. Après une passe absolument géniale, après une super feinte, après un match particulièrement difficile… Leurs deux corps se rencontraient, leurs bras se nouaient autour de l'autre, et parfois tout en se serrant trop fort, ils sautillaient sur place.

Cette fois-ci, Kageyama avait même carrément soulevé Hinata du sol le faisant tourner en l'air, de pure joie et de bonheur. Ils avaient remporté le match décisif, ils allaient aux nationales. Quand Kageyama reposa Hinata, ce dernier chercha à le soulever à son tour, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, il était plus grand et plus lourd. Hinata avait du mal à abandonner, et il insista jusqu'à soulever un peu Kageyama. Ses pieds quittant à peine le sol. Le poids fut bien trop lourd pour Hinata, qui perdit l'équilibre, les faisant tous deux basculer par terre, l'un sur l'autre :

\- Mais quel idiot ! S'énerva Kageyama.

\- Désolé, pardon, ne me tue pas ! On va aux nationales.

Et Kageyama, avant de se relever, pinça fort la joue de Hinata :

\- Tu m'énerves imbécile ! Mais je ne te tuerai pas !

Parfois, dans l'équipe, on entendait bien un Tanaka demander _« mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ces imbéciles ?»_ , ou on voyait un Suga sourire _« ils s'entendent vraiment bien »_. Quelques joueurs de l'équipe adverse, qui rageait sur le numéro 10, se posaient aussi des questions sur les deux crétins qui se prenaient dans les bras et se gueulaient dessus deux minutes après.

Mais en vrai… Tout le monde commençait à les connaître et à s'habituer. Le 9 et le 10, le passeur et le feinteur… Ils étaient comme ça.

Et puis de high five en câlin…

Il fallut bien que les choses dégénèrent vraiment.

Mais ce n'était pas leur faute. Du tout. La passe de Kageyama avait été plus que parfaite, et Hinata avait vu à travers la défense et avait marqué le point qui leur faisait remporter le match le plus dur qu'ils avaient eu à jouer. Alors forcément…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Un baiser hésitant, surprenant surtout. Ils étaient vraiment entrain de se demander ce qu'ils leur avaient pris, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils se passaient ? Maintenant il était temps de se séparer.

Oui, sauf que non.

Hinata aimait bien trop ce baiser, il s'accrocha à Kageyama. Qui en fit autant, parce que franchement, embrasser Hinata c'était presque aussi bien que le volley. Sans le presque.

Peu de personnes furent réellement surprises, et on les laissa échanger leur baiser.

Plus tard, il y en eu d'autres.

Pas forcément à cause d'un match…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un mini truc tout simple écris pendant une soirée drabble (j'écris des trop grosses fics pendant les soirées drabbles…)


End file.
